Larmes dans le ciel
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS - Euh… ça ne se résume pas. POV Kuro. Pas de spoilers.


**Titre : Larmes dans le ciel…**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Clamp.

* * *

**Note** : Bon. Eh ben euh… hum… bref…

**Review des reviews** : Merci à **Butterflyellow**, **Pinkilluminati**, **Celi-chan** et **Tin-chan**, à qui j'ai déjà répondu (pour L'été).

**Kuroxfyechan** (pour L'été): oui désolée pour la longue absence, et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous

**The nouf** (pour L'été) : oué, non, j'espère que j'aurai pas ce genre de surchauffes trop souvent, mais bon, on sait jamais, ça pourrait encore arriver.

**Petitebulleuse** (pour rose-mauve) : ah oui, Fye… je fais quoi de lui ? Il me vient plein d'idées perverses, là comme ça. _Sauvagement_.

Pour répondre à la question collective : y aura-t-il une suite à Rozamova ? Eh bien : oui ! Elle s'appellera Himitsu, et elle est en cours d'écriture, donc je devrais la publier bientôt.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

**Larmes dans le ciel…**

Il pleut.

Hier, il faisait un temps parfait, magnifique : un ciel d'un bleu pur, sublime, un soleil resplendissant, l'air était doux… Un temps de printemps.

Les cerisiers sont en fleurs dans les jardins du palais de Tomoyo. Je n'aime pas les fleurs, mais je fais une exception pour celles-là.

Mais il pleut, aujourd'hui.

Une couche de gris uniforme a remplacé l'azur. Un disque blanchâtre voilé par les nuages distille une lumière pauvre. Ce n'est pas un orage, non. Pas de furieux grondements de tonnerre, pas de craquement secs quand les éclairs déchirent les nues.

C'est une averse calme, un voile de pluie paisible, de fines gouttes qui tombent verticalement, sans le moindre souffle de vent pour les pousser au visage des passants. Les larmes du ciel coulent doucement, comme pour exprimer un chagrin ancien, une douleur sereine. Enfin je crois… je suis un guerrier, et les guerriers, ça ne pleure pas. Du moins, pas comme ça.

Il pleut, impossible de s'entraîner.

Le terrain est détrempé, spongieux. Non que les ninjas redoutent les éléments, mais Tomoyo a dit : repos pour tout le monde. Et quand Tomoyo dit quelque chose, il vaut mieux lui obéir. Elle est mignonne, elle l'air toute douce, mais c'est un vrai tyran en jupons. Et moi, je suis devenu plus prudent. Et puis, c'était assez amusant, en fait, de voir sa moue étonnée quand, au lieu de râler, j'ai dit que j'allais me reposer et en profiter pour lire un peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et alors ? J'ai bien droit à une pause, de temps en temps.

Il pleut, après tout.

J'ai laissé la porte des jardins entrouverte pour avoir un peu plus de lumière. Il ne fait pas froid. J'entends des merles chanter, juste là, dehors.

J'ai fini par me lasser de lire. Allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux clos, j'écoute le bruit doux de la pluie. Elle me berce.

Elle l'a bercé, lui aussi, et il a fini par s'assoupir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Il s'est glissé dans ma chambre en silence. Il s'est assis près de moi, et il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il est juste resté là, adossé à la cloison, à me regarder. Avant, ça m'aurait dérangé, mais maintenant, ça ne me gêne plus. Du moment qu'il se tient tranquille… Je me suis demandé s'il voulait me parler, mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, sans doute.

Au bruit de sa respiration, j'ai compris qu'il s'était endormi. Il a l'air si tranquille comme ça.

Je le regarde. J'en profite pendant qu'il dort, je ne veux pas qu'il me surprenne. C'est un peu étrange de voir quelqu'un comme lui ici, dans ce palais, dans ce pays où il ne ressemble à personne avec ses cheveux dorés comme le soleil, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, et sa peau claire comme des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Dans ce pays qui lui ressemble… ouvert en apparence mais secret, subtil, contrasté et tellement compliqué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais je suis content qu'il soit venu. Je me suis habitué à sa présence, au fil du temps. Et oui, j'avoue, je ressens comme un vide quand il n'est pas là. Je me demande où est passé le guerrier solitaire et taciturne qui portait mon nom, autrefois. Je crois qu'un magicien l'a mis dans sa poche, avec un mouchoir par-dessus… Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'imagine.

Mes paupières s'alourdissent, je les laisse se fermer. Et lui, il s'éveille, j'entends son souffle se troubler. Un froissement de tissu, il se lève. Le bruit de ses pas, légers, sur le tapis en paille de riz. Il va partir. Je ne veux pas. J'ouvre les yeux. J'attrape son poignet quand il passe près de moi. Il s'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi. Il me sourit. Je me demande s'il va rester ou s'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Comment savoir, avec lui ?

On dirait qu'il a compris. Il s'incruste sur mon matelas. Je me pousse pour lui laisser un peu de place. Il n'est pas bien gros, mais quand même. Et voilà qu'il me pique ma couverture et qu'il s'enroule dedans. Et puis ça va, il est confortable mon bras, comme oreiller ? Il a l'air, oui, parce que ce satané blond s'est déjà rendormi. Bah après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si tu es bien comme ça…

A mon tour, je sens que je glisse dans le sommeil. Et je crois que je souris. Dehors, il pleut, mais ici, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, soleil, azur, fleurs de cerisier et une douce chaleur.

Ce serait bien… s'il pleuvait encore… demain.


End file.
